Scared of the Dark
by bribri16
Summary: Butch tells a story...affected Boomer


**Heyy guys I'm back. Sorry I've been on Hiatus but imma come back with a cute fluffy one-shot. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.**

The three boys could be evil, all of Townsville knew that. But tonight they had decided to just hangout like brothers. They wore home alone in Mojo's lab while he was off for some evil convention thing, they really didn't listen that well all they heard was _home_ _alone_. They're bedrooms were on the top floor Brick's was first, Butch's was last, and that left Boomer's in the middle. They were in Boomer's room playing a video game, Dead Space. Brick and Butch were having fun teasin Boomer about being scared of the monsters. Which turned it from a game to actually telling each other weird stories they had heard such as, Bloody Mary, Candyman and many others. Boomer was scared but he tried so hard to not show it...his brothers knew so they didn't call him out on it.

Boomer then said trying to play it off, "Pfft...none of that stuff is real."

Butch got an evil grin on his face, "Of course not...but..."

"But...?" Boomer got curious about where his brother was going...

'_Hook, line and sinker'_ Butch thought but he said, "Well there is one monster that is real...The Boogeyman!" Boomer jumped a bit when Butch screamed that, Brick just rolled his eyes.

"W-What's a Boogeyman...?" Boomer asked hesitantly.

Butch's smirk grew, "He's a monster, that hides under your bed or in your closet and watches you until you fall asleep. Then when it knows you've fallen asleep, it slowly creeps out walking so very slowly towards your bed...when it gets there..."

Boomer was engrossed since he started speaking, "What does it do...?"

"It...EATS YOU ALIVE!" Butch finished with a monstrous growl that scared poor Boomer. Boomer squeaked and in a fit of fright flew quickly under his blankets and was shivering...until he heard his brothers laughter. He poked out his head with tears threatening to fall.

"That's not funny!" He screamed.

"Oh my god are you kidding me bro it was fucking amazing" Butch said while rolling on the floor laughing.

"My god Boomer you're so gullible." Brick remarked while laughing as well. Boomer plopped himself on the ground while pouting.

Brick stretched and yawned, "Well I think it's time to go to bed."

Butch agreed, "Yea, I'm tired too."

They started to leave when they heard a timid voice, "Eh...wait what?!"

They both turned to see Boomer with a panicked look on his face, "Oh come on Boomer, Butch was just joking. There's no such thing as a Boogeyman."

"Or is there! Bwahah-ow!" Butch started until Brick hit him.

"You'll be fine Boomer. Nothing is gonna happen to you." Brick tried to reassure his baby brother.

Boomer seemed to have calmed down and nodded. The two older ones then left his room when Brick shut the door he glared at Butch.

"What?" Butch asked seeing the glare.

"Why...you know he's like completely terrified of the dark."

"Because he's easy to scare...duh!"

"I swear to god if he wakes up screaming because of you, you will find trash and bugs as your breakfast." Brick threatened the turned to his room, Butch left without a word.

*time skip time skip time skip time skip*

Boomer laid awake at around 2:30 he hadn't been able to get any sleep, he was terrified. He knew the story wasn't real but there was that lingering fear within him. He wished his brothers had stayed with him. He contemplated his options

1)He could ask to sleep with Butch.

Butch would probably scare him even more then call him a sissy.

2)He could ask to stay with Brick.

Brick was a bit more patient towards him and a bit more reasonable. Plus it was a well-known fact Brick was overprotective of Boomer, Butch was as well,But Brick just showed it more often. Boomer got up and padded over to his door and quickly ran over to Brick's door an opened it. He gently shook Brick awake, he was a light-sleeper.

Brick opened one eye, "Boomer...?"

Boomer blushed and looked down, "Umm...c-can I...um stay h-here...?" he stuttered. Brick moved over and let him in. Boomer jumped in cuddling up to his older brother. Brick wrapped an arm around his scared brother.

Brick heard a mumbled, "Thanks big brother..." he smiled ad tightened his hold.

"No problem baby brother..." Then they fell asleep in a comfortable silence.


End file.
